


Cuddles For Cass

by Ggunsailor, SapphicaWrites



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Canon, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Fluff because these two are going through an angsty time right now in canon, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Princes & Princesses, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22862323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ggunsailor/pseuds/Ggunsailor, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphicaWrites/pseuds/SapphicaWrites
Summary: Rapunzel knows Cass needs some love. (Cassunzel, Canon, Fluff, Drabble)
Relationships: Cassandra/Rapunzel (Disney: Tangled)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 126





	Cuddles For Cass

Rapunzel whistled as she walked toward her girlfriend's room. She was done with her duties for the day and just wanted to cuddle with Cass. As her cousin from Arendelle would say, some attention and affection was long overdue for her.

Walking through the halls of the Corona castle, she soon found her way to Cass's room. She wondered why Cass didn't just sleep with her instead. After all, they were lovers and it wasn't uncommon for lovers to sleep together, but Cass always said it wasn't her place.

She was the handmaiden and Rapunzel was the princess. But for the girl with golden hair, Cass was more than just her handmaiden. She was her best friend, her true love.

When she got to the door, she tapped on it. "Cass? Are you there?" Rapunzel called out. There was no response, before Rapunzel then tapped again. "Cass, it's me!" She cooed.

Then came a response, although it wasn't the one Rapunzel was expecting. A loud, rumbling snoring came from the room and it all made sense to Rapunzel. Cassandra... was having a sleep.

The princess giggled, knowing that her girlfriend was napping after her duties as her handmaiden and royal guard. She partly didn't want to distub such a peaceful rest, but then again she knew how much Cass would love to wake up with her lover in her arms.

Slowly and quietly, Rapunzel let herself into the room and saw Cass flopped onto the bed. Her limbs seemed to be all over the place and she was lying on her stomach, her mouth open a little as she was snoring away. She looked a bit cute, but Rapunzel knew Cass wouldn't admit that.

Getting onto Cass's bed, Rapunzel nuzzled up beside her, letting one of Cass's arms wrap around her. She sighed, purring a little as she relaxed in the embrace of the woman she loved.

"...mmmm..." Cass rumbled, feeling something against her. Sleepily, she wrapped her arms around Rapunzel and cuddled her closer. She purred too, nuzzling her lover.

Rapunzel squeaked cutely as she was pulled into an embrace, her head tucked under Cassandra's chin. She felt the sleepy Cass stroke her long, beautiful hair and sighed. She felt so happy and content here, protected by the proud knight of Corona.

Relaxed, she rested on Cass's muscles, comfortable. Listening to Cass's heartbeat, Rapunzel closed her eyes, almost drifting off to sleep herself. Cass's heart was like a lullaby, soothing her with content. She knew it was beating for her and only her.

"...hey, baby," a beautiful voice spoke to her.

She looked up to see sleepy brown eyes looking down at her, eyes that seemed to contain the whole universe and beyond in them, in the colour of delicious chocolate. Cass's soft had then cupped Rapunzel's cheek and she kissed her forehead gently.

"Hi, Cass," Rapunzel greeted her with a wide, glowing smile. "You tired?"

"Yeah... very tired..." Cass groaned and buried her face into her lover's neck. Rapunzel giggled a little as Cass pulled her closer. Their bodies were very tightly pressed together, but Rapunzel was okay. She would gladly be Cass's teddy bear.

Nuzzling Rapunzel, Cass sighed as she stroked her hair. "Your dad is a stickler for protocol, you know that?"

"So's yours," Rapunzel remarked.

Cass snuggled her more, both girls knowing the pain to have strict fathers. It wasn't that their fathers did it on purpose, but when they were the King and Captain of the guard respectively, protocol and authority pretty much came with the job.

"When you're queen, you better make sure I have an easier schedule," Cass stated. "Otherwise, I'm resigning my commission."

Rapunzel chuckled. "I dunno, when I eventually become queen, you'll be my wife and probably ruling the kingdom at my side. I say that's gonna make things busier for you."

"Hey," Cass teased. "I wanna marry you one day, Raps, but if you try and drag me into all that boring politics stuff, it'll be the fastest divorce in history."

"Oh you are such a drama queen," Rapunzel remarked. "No wonder you and my cousin Elsa get along so well."

"Hey, she's already a queen and worked to the bone," Cass argued. "I think I'd rather put up with my dad bossing me about."

"Okay, compromise... instead of making you Queen at my side, I make YOU captain of the guard. Then you can boss everyone else around."

Cass snorted dryly. "I can handle that." She kissed her forehead again, stroking Rapunzel's soft, sun-kissed skin. "Can you stay for a while?"

"Yes," Rapunzel promised, "I'll stay as long as I can."

Still cuddling Rapunzel, Cass purred happily, the two girlfriends loving the embrace of one another. Cass had definitely had a long day, but it was starting to get better now, especially when she had the most beautiful princess in all the world cuddled up in her arms.

xXx

**Author's note:** Okay, so for the longest time, I've never liked the idea of publishing fics that were really short like this, but after some people convinced me to still do it, here is some Cassunzel cuteness. No, I'm not gonna make any comments on what's going on right now in season 3, but I will keep writing these two because they're special to me.

Anyways, hope ya'll enjoy!


End file.
